Ally Brooke Hernandez/Facts
This page is a list of facts about Ally Brooke. *Ally's full name in Mexico is Allyson Brooke Hernandez-Castillo. *She is 25 years old . *She is the oldest member of Fifth Harmony. *She loves Jesus. *Ally loves to say Y'all. '' *She is the shortest member of the group. *She weighed one pound when she was born. *She is Mexican-American. *She has a puppy named Zoey. *According to a tweet, she loves dessert. *Ally loves the 80's. *She is a big fan of Ed Sheeren. Simon Cowell has a nickname for Ally Brooke: Rudolph. *Ally has always enjoyed the art of music. *When she was little, she used to sing in the backseat of her car. *She listens to oldies music, pop music, Christian music and more. *She has a cousin named Mikey who loves country music. *Her favorite Adele song is Daydreamer. *She loves Mexican Food. *She's very close to her family. *She loves Beyoncé. *Her favorite color is yellow. *Her favorite fruit are either bananas or pineapples. *She loves Selena Gomez. *Her favorites TV shows are ''Beverly Hills 90210, Saved by the Bell and Friends. *She loves to hangout with her friends. *The first thing she does when she wakes up is eat a big giant breakfast. *She prefers English over Math. *Her favorite song is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. *She likes Big Time Rush. *She likes pizza with thin crust pepperoni and mushrooms. *Her favorite bible verse is Matthew 5:16. *She likes Cher Lloyd. *She would like to eat Brazilian food. *She would like to do a collaboration with Adele. *She loves pandas. *She has two cats and a dog. *She likes Selena Quintanilla *She likes Nutella. *Her favorite movie is Titanic. *She likes Jessie J. *She likes the Jonas Brothers. *Her favorite song by Demi Lovato is Give Your Heart A Break. *Her favorite restaurant is a Mexican one in San Antonio, Texas. *Her favorite song by Kelly Clarkson is Dark Side. *She loves all One Direction members. *Her favorite performance on The X Factor was Anything Could Happen. *She loves to bake cookies and pies. *When she's bored she likes to listen to music. *Her favorite song by One Direction is Little Things. *Her favorite Britney Spears's song is Everytime. *When she was born, she was in the hospital for two months and her parents couldn't touch her for one month. *She loves white flowers. *She supports Stockport County Football Club, her favourite player is Jordan Fagbola. *Her favorite dessert is carrot cake. *Her favorite song by Justin Bieber is Mistletoe. *She is 5 feet tall. *Her weight is 95 lbs. *Her shoe size is 6. *She's Mezzosoprano. *She always prays before performing. *She loves neon colors. *She thinks that dates don't have to be fancy. *She tries not to fart in front of her crush. *She likes the movie The Lizzie McGuire Movie. *She just got her driver's license. *She loves Waffle House. *She has been scared by Shawn Mendes. *She is ticklish on her belly. *Ally has two solo songs “Look at us now” and “Perfect” go buy them they are amazing Category: [[Category:Facts